A Turn in the Road
by jinxter365
Summary: The gang has returned to Yokai Academy after a long deserved break, and there is only two months till graduation. in those two months dreams will come true, hearts will be broken, feelings will be shown, and the true person behind a mask. P.S I only picked Kurumu to suffer to get a point across that is why she will be disliked, but people need to notice the two sides of love.


Chapter 1: The End of an Old and Beginning of a New

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Rosario Vampire because if I did it would have ended with Moka and Tsukune as a couple.

Tsukune's POV

I stood there watching the sparks fly away taking the lives of four very powerful monsters that each held a special meaning to me. The first was my headmaster who saved my life by giving me a holy lock to keep me from becoming a Ghoul a mindless killing machine. Next is Tohoufuhai a man who taught me making me strong enough to save a close friend I made on the first day of high school. Then is a powerful I thought I had to defeat on my own because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Finally is the one I fell in love with first the outer Moka who was actually a clone of Akasha Bloodriver Moka's mother.

I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help falling in love with her it kills me to see her die when I finally think I have power I let her slip through my fingers. Dammit why can't I protect anyone they have always protected me so why can't I protect someone just this once. I feel utterly useless and so selfish it was Moka's mother who died. Wait Moka I can't face her not if I'm gonna see her face what do I do?

I hear her footsteps get louder and closer as tears continue to stream down my face. I try to stop the tears, but they just continue to stream down my face dammit why the tears won't stop already. I feel her put a hand on my shoulder and I feel like I should push her away, but I don't I let her turn me around and hug me I know I should not deserve this hug for letting her mom die. I don't understand why she doesn't say she hates me and never wants to see me again. When I trust my voice I ask "Why?" She looks at me and says "You couldn't do anything your just one being, and that means you can't do everything by yourself even if you're a vampire. You taught me that lesson." I have a feeling I should agree to what she is saying, but I just can't agree it makes me think that I could have been stronger if I tried just a little bit harder than I did.

I know that's not true and I know I'm lying to myself if I say that I'm alright. Somehow I think Moka can tell I am suffering. As quickly as she hugs me the quicker she releases me from the embrace she had wrapped me in. When she lets go of me I almost regret letting her leave my side to check on everyone else. I stand there looking at the ruined city thinking if the Headmaster hadn't gotten this city evacuated there would be tons of innocent lives lost. I hear everyone start to get on the bus, so I turn from the ruin head held high deciding to look forward not back, and to live life with no regrets.

Right now though I think I'm living with a major weight on my chest that might become a regret if I don't act quick enough. Before Moka has a chance to get on the bus I grab her wrist asking if I could talk to her about something important. I then lead Moka away from the bus because I would prefer to be uninterrupted in this certain conversation. She looks at me with that beautiful curious look on her face that makes me fall in love every time I see her face. Cheesy? Yes, but the truth believe it if you want it's the truth and the truth alone. Moka looks at me with a curious look, but I notice something called a smile that graced her features making her resemble a goddess. I know this is stupid, but I ask "Can you sit by me?" Stupid yes, but I'm full of relief because she says yes she would gladly sit by me.

Moka's POV

I can't believe it I hugged him, and now he is asking me to sit by him. I thought and maybe hoped it would be something else he was going to ask me. When we get on the bus we are greeted with yelling and complaining from MIzore and Kurumu but are soon silenced thanks to the pint size witch Yukari. I enjoy the silence until I feel a weight on my shoulder I turn to complain to Tsukune until I notice he is sound asleep. Then I do something that goes against every bone in my body I pull his head to my lap and let him sleep. Before I know it I am running a hand through his hair, and soon I also succumb to sleep that works his way into my mind. When I awake we are back at school if feel so different after being gone for so long.

When we arrive I gently bend my head down to wake up Tsukune who is awaking on his own, and he sits straight up into my bosom making both our faces turn red. I quickly push him off my lap and run off before he can catch me. I finally stop running when I get to the roof figuring I could clear my head there. When I get to the roof I realize it is full of memories like fighting with Kuyo from the Public Safety Committee, injecting Tsukune with blood, and the pumpkin pie that Tsukune ate when he said it was good it made me warm and fuzzy.

What is happening to me I feel so different now when I think about Tsukune before it was just comfortable now I feel anxious, nervous, and fuzzy. Before I could even notice it Tsukune has found me on the roof. He rushes to me apologizing and as he is there bowing and begging for forgiveness it makes me feel like I want to hold him say it's okay just stay. I want to, but I don't I go and say "Don't let it happen again or I will kick you from here to the moon." He just nods his head so I know that he knows what I'm talking about. He looks like he has something on his mind, so I ask "What's wrong you look down?" He is about to reply when I hear Kokoa yelling "Get away from my precious Onee-Sama!" I truly love Kokoa, but she has a knack for ruining the moment.

Tsukune's POV

Kokoa can be really annoying at times, and others she can save you from making a fool out of yourself in front of the girl you love. I know what you're thinking it can't be you have finally made a decision. Well to tell you the truth I've known for a long time, but up until the battle of Alucard I thought they weren't going anywhere, but I was wrong. I can't take the risk of waiting for something to take Moka away I couldn't be able to live with myself if something had happened to Moka.

Just as I'm about to sneak away the bus driver shows up and announces "Well well if it isn't the brand new headmaster of Yokai Academy." I stop dead in my tracks for him reminding me that I am now the headmaster while I'm still a senior wow. I just meekly nod and turn towards a screaming Kokoa and a silent Moka my how different those two sisters are.

Kokoa's POV

I can't believe that idiot is going to be my headmaster and I will be forced to listen to him, because if I don't I could be expelled. Just great why can't I be a senior like my Onee-Sama then she will never have to see that turned scum ever again.

Moka's POV

I can't believe I forgot that Tsukune is now the headmaster and will have to stay here at school with Ruby while the rest of us graduate with the exception of Fang-Fang and Kokoa. Wait if Ruby is here she might end up being with Tsukune. No I can't let that happen no matter what I will find the courage to confess before graduation in one month. I just need to gain confidence in our relationship.

I turn to Tsukune and he just gives that same smile that makes me fall in love all over again. I don't know why, but I just do.

Tsukune's POV

I turn towards Moka smile and say "It's getting late I'm going to my new dorm room meet you in the usual spot to go to class?" Moka nods her head in confirmation as we say goodbyes and goodnights I feel a pang in my chest as I walk away from her why do I feel this is it love? No it can't be that I mean I guess it is possible she's an amazing friend not to mention she's beautiful, and she gave me her blood the most precious thing a vampire has. Oh god I am in love with her what the hell am I going to do dammit.

School will be over in two months meaning that is how much time I have to figure out how to confess to her. Plus of I don't confess I may never see her again because I will be stuck here with Ruby being the Headmaster of Yokai Academy. I know I will come up with something please Moka feel the same way I do.

Meanwhile

Kurumu's POV

It's so weird now with outer Moka gone it seems more depressing than before and now that inner Moka is out for good I have to be careful, or I will not survive to graduation. Hey wait a second now that outer Moka is gone it also ups the chances of me ending up with Tsukune YAHAHOO!

*Well hello everyone I'm jinxter365 and tell me what you think I will only continue if I get inspiration and it's usually people around me who inspire me so if I do update it will be chaotic. Anyways this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys tell me what you think you can tell me you hate it, love it, or if I should continue or not.*

-jinxter365


End file.
